bluescluesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Diamond Dogs Have Got To Go
The Diamond Dogs Have Got To Go 'is a Blue's Clues fanfic by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue. Summary ''When Shovel buys a new cologne called BroTime, he unknowingly attracts a group of anthropomorphic dog creatures called Diamond Dogs. Story One day, Shovel was channel surfing while trying to find something good to watch on TV. "Why is there never anything good on nowadays?" Shovel asked. Just then, Slippery entered. "Hey, Shovel." Shovel said. "Watcha doing?" "Trying to find something decent on TV." said Shovel. "And so far, I'm not having any luck." "Ah." said Shovel. "Well, I came to tell you that Steve and Joe are heading out to the mall and wanted to know if you had any requests." "Nothing I can think of right now." said Shovel. Just then, Shovel saw a commercial. The commercial showed a man standing alone on a street corner. "I once was lost, but now I'm found." the man said. The man then sprayed some cologne on himself and started walking, ultimately causing a group of women to follow him. The words "BroTime" then appeared on the screen, followed by the words "For Men" underneath. "Pssh." said Slippery. "What kind of idiot would want a bunch of girls following him around like that?" Shovel then noticed that Shovel was staring at the TV like a deer staring at car headlights. "Uh, Shovel?" asked Slippery. "Dude, I'm getting that cologne." said Shovel. "Uh, alright." said Slippery. "I'll go tell Steve and Joe that's what you want." "Actually, I'm gonna go with them." said Shovel. "Oh, okay." said Slippery. Later, Shovel, along with Steve and Joe, came home from the mall, and Shovel went to the park and sprayed on his new cologne. However, he accidentally sprayed too much, inadvertently causing himself to be covered in a thick haze, which in turn caused him to start coughing. "Man, I really shouldn't have sprayed that much on." Shovel said. The haze eventually cleared, and Shovel found himself face to face with a strange bipedal dog creature with gray fur, bright green eyes, and wearing a black color embossed with diamonds and a red vest, which caught him completely off guard. "'''GADZOOKS!" Shovel cried. "Where did you come from?" "Whaddya got there?" the creature asked. "Um, BroTime?" Shovel responded. "Aw, sweet!" the creature said. "Come on out, dudes, it's BroTime!" Two more creatures like the first one then came out. The second one had bluish gray fur, pale yellow eyes, and wore a gray vest. The third had grayish gamboge fur, light yellow eyes, and wore a gray vest just like the second one. Both had collars just like the first one had. "Who...who are you guys?" Shovel asked. "Well, I'm Rover." said the creature with the red vest. "Big guy's Fido. Little guy's Spot." "Sup?" said Fido. "Yo." said Spot. "Uh, hi." said Shovel. "Say, how'd you like to hang with us Diamond Dogs?" asked Fido. "Sure, I guess." said Shovel. "Hey, what's wrong, little guy?" asked Spot. "Yeah, don't you wanna have fun with us?" asked Rover. "We've got the best idea for what we could do." said Fido. "Party at your place!" "Wait, what?!" Shovel cried. Later that night, the house was filled with loud music and bright lights. Thankfully, only Shovel, Slippery, and Steve were the only ones home, as Joe and the others had gone to visit Steve and Joe's grandmother, Ruth. Inside, the Diamond Dogs were causing all sorts of damage, such as, and I quote; knocking furniture over, spraying soda at each other and everywhere else, and even throwing the TV out the window. Slippery and Shovel could only watch as the Diamond Dogs trashed their home. "You know, I get the feeling that they're not really having fun with me." said Shovel. "You're right." said Slippery. "You should tell them that if they keep making a mess of our house like this then they should leave." "And that's what I'll do." said Shovel. Shovel then went over to the Diamond Dogs. "Hey!" Shovel yelled. "If you guys keep trashing this house up, you guys need to leave!" "Chill out, dude." said Rover. "Here, have a drink." Rover then sprayed soda in Shovel's face, which quickly infuriated the latter. "Alright, that's it!" Shovel shouted. "I'm just gonna leave, and if someone gets tired of the noise and calls the police, I am SO gonna laugh!" With that, Shovel stormed outside. "Shovel, wait!" Slippery said. "Hey, you guys!" came Spot's voice from outside. "I found some kind of big round black thing out here! I'm gonna light it on fire!" "Oh no!" Slippery said. Slippery then came outside and what he saw sent chills down his spine. It was Steve, bound, gagged, and tied to the tire swing. Next to him was Spot. "Oh, hey." said Spot. "I was wondering if you knew this guy right here." "Okay, I'm gonna go find Shovel!" Slippery said. With that, Slippery left, and soon found Shovel sitting on the bench at the park. "Shovel, thank God!" said Slippery. "We've got trouble!" "What kind of trouble?" asked Shovel. Slippery explained to Shovel what he had seen. "Okay, this is serious." said Shovel. "We need to get help. And I know just who to go to." The two soon made it over to Periwinkle's house, where their kitten comrade lived with Steve and Joe's friend Fred Jones, Fred's girlfriend, Daphne Blake, and Fred's adopted younger sister, Karen, and found Fred playing Snipers V.S. Thieves ''on his iPad. "Hey, Fred." said Shovel. "Hey, Shovel, Slip." said Fred. "What can I do for you?" "We need your help." said Slippery. "Diamond Dogs?" Fred asked. "How did you know?" asked Shovel. "They peed in Daphne's flowerbed." said Fred. Shovel and Slippery winced at each other. "So, how do we get rid of them?" asked Shovel. Fred paused his game and set his iPad aside. "Well, that's really hard." said Fred. "They're like insects, but, as far as I'm concerned, there's one thing Diamond Dogs never say "no" to." "And what's that, Fred?" Shovel asked. The camera zoomed in on Fred's face. "Drag racing." said Fred. The scene then showed Slippery and Shovel in Blue's wagon and the Diamond Dogs, who were chanting "Dogs!" over and over again, in a jeep. Slippery briefly joined in the chanting, but was stopped by Shovel, who shook his head. "You guys know what to do, right?" asked Fred. "Yup." said Slippery and Shovel in unison. "Hey, Slip, weren't we supposed to race some Diamond Dogs and not a bunch of losers?" Shovel then asked. The Diamond Dogs shouted at Shovel and Slippery and resumed chanting "Dogs!". Mailbox, who was serving as the marshal, then raised his flag. "Alright, ready...set...go!" Mailbox said. Mailbox then waved his flag and the jeep zoomed down the road. Fred then took a remote out of his pocket. "And this is how you get rid of Diamond Dogs." Fred said. Fred then pressed a button and made a large ramp raise from the ground. The jeep hit the ramp and soared into mid-air with the Diamond Dogs chanting "Dogs!" over and over as they flew through the sky. "But what if they come back?" asked Slippery. Just then, Steve showed up, himself holding a remote. "They ain't ''comin' back." said Steve. Steve then pressed the button on his remote. This caused the jeep to spawn a jet engine and zoom into the sky like a rocket, eventually leaving Earth's atmosphere. "Cool!" said Slippery and Shovel. "And that's how you really ''get rid of Diamond Dogs." said Steve. The next morning, Steve and Joe, the latter having come home along with the other members of the household by then, spoke severely to Slippery and Shovel on the couch, who stared at the ground in shame. "I can't believe you guys let those Diamond Dogs in here!" Steve snapped. "Well, technically, they let themselves in, not us." said Shovel. "Yes, that's true." said Joe. "But, that doesn't mean you will be spared the consequences." "Joe's right." said Steve. "Now, I want both of you to start cleaning up this mess right now. Otherwise, you both can forget about going with the rest of us to see ''Toy Story 4 tomorrow night. Is that understood?" "Yes, Steve." said Shovel and Slippery. "Good." said Steve. "And another thing, Shovel, since it was your fault this even happened in the first place, I also want you to get rid of that cologne." Shovel sighed, knowing Steve was right. "Yes, Steve." Shovel said. "Well, me and Joe are heading out to Best Buy to get a new TV." said Steve. "Fred's dad will be by later to fix the window." "And we expect this to be completely cleaned when we get back." said Joe. "Got it?" "Yes." said Slipper and Shovel. "Good." said Steve. With that, Steve and Joe left, and Shovel and Slippery started cleaning up the mess the Diamond Dogs had made. Fortunately for them, Steve and Joe had already re-stood the furniture the Diamond Dogs had knocked over, so all they had to do was wipe up the sprayed soda off the floors and walls and put the empty cans in the recycling bin as well as discarding any trash, including Shovel's cologne. In no time, they were finished. They had just finished taking the last of the cans out when Steve and Joe returned with the new TV, and when they looked around and saw how clean the place was, they smiled. "Good job, you two." said Steve. "Yeah, fantastic." said Joe. "For your reward for doing such a great job, why don't we go to Pizza Planet for lunch?" asked Steve. "Alright!" cheered Shovel. "Sounds good to me!" said Slippery. "Great." said Steve. "But first, wanna help us set this TV up?" "Sure!" said Slippery and Shovel. With that, they got to work hooking up the new TV, and afterwards, as promised, they went to Pizza Planet, and Shovel was pleased to have learned his lesson, same with his soap bar chum. The End Notes * The Diamond Dogs originate from My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic. References * '''Regular Show: '''The plot of this story is similar to that of the eighth episode of the first season of this American animated series for Cartoon Network. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories By Thunderbird3InternationalRescue